Finally
by thought hemorrhage
Summary: Piers is alive; Chris can't believe it. They don't seem too keen on seeing each other... but do they really?


**SPOILER ALERT!** If you have not finished or played Chris/Piers's campaign yet, I suggest getting back to this as soon as you are done with it!

There are a few words in their encounter that do not belong to me, but to **lanimalu**. It was actually based on her artwork, so if you've come across that one before, then here's my dedication! Hehe.

 _ **I own the plot, by the way. Just that, because I don't own any of the Resident Evil characters, huhu.**_

* * *

"What? Piers is alive?"

A soldier asked in surprise, his eyes focused on his fellow comrade before him. They were in the locker room who both just happened to finish showering after one heckuva training and were now putting on their clothes.

"Hard to believe, right? Well, I haven't seen him yet, but they say he's got those huge scars sticking out on his face. Thought he'd be getting an artificial robotic kind of arm to replace his mutated one, but it happened that some med he took healed him. Pretty cool, huh?"

The soldier who was listening rolled his dirty clothes into a ball and threw it in the laundry basket. "Wow. That's great, I guess. Has captain heard of this yet?"  
The other soldier tied the shoelaces of his combat boots, tightening them as he did so. "Most probably. No idea. All I know is that Piers Nivans is still breathing, so we still got our second-in-command to boss us around. Fun, fun."

He took his foot off of the bench and started for the door when it opened in one swift motion, hitting his face hard and sending him stumbling backwards upon impact. He held his nose in pain and glowered at the man who just entered.

"What the— you dipshit, why don't you—"  
He suddenly froze while his companion went up beside him, stunned as well.

"…Sir Nivans?"

The man in the BSAA jacket gasped softly and looked away, covering half of his face with his hand. He quickly made his way to the locker on the end. The two soldiers exchanged glances with each other when the injured one gulped anxiously.  
"Shit, you think he heard me?"  
"Let's hope not."

They carried their conversation out the door, leaving Piers alone in the corner of the locker room.

Chris looked out the window of his office and sighed deeply. He wasn't prepared to face Piers yet. To be honest, it sounded too unreal. _How was he still alive?_ Not that he wanted him dead… it just didn't seem possible for him to survive such an incident back then…  
HQ called to inform him on Piers' return, and he was taken aback at the sudden news. It seemed legit enough for HQ to tell him about it… plus, it has already spread like wildfire among the BSAA soldiers.

Piers is alive. Piers is back. _  
Piers has returned._

A wave of uneasiness hit him. He didn't know what to do if he came face-to-face with Piers again…  
He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Dammit, Chris… you're overthinking this whole situation." His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his door, making him turn around.

"Come in."  
One of his soldiers stood by the doorway and saluted at him with respect. Chris did the same. "What is it?"  
"Sir Nivans has arrived. I came across him with Paul on the way out of the locker room. I'm not sure if he's still there though. Thought I should inform you, captain."

Chris's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the first sentence already. He tried to hide his anxiety by merely nodding his head once.

"Thanks. I'll see him then."

Piers caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror staring back at him. He traced the scars that ran down the right side of his face to his neck and gently patted the small pad of cotton that covered his eye. As the best sniper in the team, he was going to have a difficult time to live as a one-eyed freak, but he had to deal with it. He didn't have a choice now, did he?

The door of the locker room opened. Piers hurriedly put on his hood before anyone could see his hideous face. With his head down, he closed his locker quietly and passed through a different aisle. Praying that he wouldn't be seen, he didn't notice that the person who had entered was already right in front of him when he unknowingly bumped into that certain someone.

"Piers?"  
 _Chris? Ohh, no._

Piers's breathing hitched and his heart beat at an abnormally fast pace now. He didn't want Chris to see him like this. Not now, not _ever_. Damn HQ. _Why did they have to bring me back anyway?_

"Piers, is that… really you? Say something, please."  
 _Demanding, as always._  
"…captain…"

Chris was relieved to hear that same tone of voice, though he wanted to see Piers's face just to be sure it was really him… that he could be just lying to himself…

"Are you alright? Let me see your—"  
Piers pulled his hood down indignantly, fear and panic getting the best of him. If Chris saw him like this…

"Don't look! I still look like one of those things with all these scars."  
Chris felt pity, but there was an emotion he felt that was stronger than pity itself. He wanted to see Piers. He wanted to feel him, to be able to touch him again…

Without warning, he threw Piers's hood back, earning a "Hey!" from the younger. He moved in for a kiss, taking the soldier by surprise. Piers stiffened but eventually gave in, relishing the sensation of Chris's warm lips on his. Upon letting go, he blushed and turned his back to Chris to hide his crimson red face.

"I bet you're infected too now…"  
Chris folded his arms across his chest and stared at Piers's hunched back, amused. "No, you're not infected anymore, idiot."  
Piers glanced at Chris and pouted, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You could have at least warned me before pulling that one on me…"  
Chris chuckled and took a step closer to Piers. He held his shoulders and spun him around to take a better look at him. "It's really you, isn't it? How did you manage?" Piers looked down.

"I can't quite remember everything that happened exactly, but what I do know is that HQ took me in, nursed me back to health, and here I am. I look terrible, and I can't even see with my right eye."  
Piers noticed that Chris was holding back a laugh and was about to question him when Chris spoke.

"…Jake?"  
Piers rolled his eyes. "Apparently. I had to deal with the blood transfusion, and he obviously didn't look eager about it, but HQ probably paid him some big bucks. I wasn't in favor, but then… I thought of you, and I really wanted to see you again, so… ugh, I sound selfish, sorry…"

Chris shook his head. "No, there's no need to apologize. Did you get into a heated argument with the kid?"  
Piers laughed softly. "I wish. He was awfully quiet, which was kinda weird. But I did have to thank him though. He just sort of nodded and left."

Chris's hand went to caress Piers's face where his scares were obvious, causing him to shiver under his touch.  
"You know, I still don't think I was worth spending a lot on just for HQ to restore me back to normal… if this," he pointed to his face, "is considered normal."

Silently, Chris brought his hand to his neck then to his chin which he lifted, forcing Piers to look straight into his eyes.  
"You know, I think HQ made a wise decision. They did a real good job fixing you, too… It was…"

They both leaned in for another kiss, this time longer and full of passion.

Finally, they have reconnected.  
Finally, their hearts are complete once again.  
Finally, they are back together, inseparable and closer than ever.

"…pretty worth it," Chris breathed after they let go, earning a light punch from Piers.  
"Chris…" He could feel his face heat up again.  
"These scars don't matter. The fact that you're alive matters, Piers, and as long as you're by my side, everything will be fine."

Piers smiled, happy and content.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, captain."


End file.
